Uzumaki of Akatsuki
by AnimatedFairytail
Summary: Sasuke attacks Team 7! What will happen when Naruto falls under his control only to send them both to the grave! Or are they really dead? Follow Naruto and Sasuke as they try to get their souls back into their physical bodies, with the help of Sakura! Strong!Sakura Rogue!Sakura Limbo!Sasuke Limbo!Naruto
1. Sasuke's Toy

_**Uzumaki of the Akatsuki**_

 _ **Hello Everyone! This is actually my first fanfiction ever!**_

 _ **So please no flames! I hope you guys enjoy and please review!**_

 _ **I'm new to this so... disclaimer?**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! ALL COPYRIGHT GOES**_

 _ **TO KISIMOTO!-SENSEI. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!**_

 _ **Summary: Naruto gets put under a jutsu that makes him attack his friends, What will**_

 _ **Sakura and Kakashi do to fix this? Attack Naruto and risk injuring him?.**_

 _ **(I know i suck at summarys, but, whatever... This is my first fanfiction, so... yeah!**_

 _ **-best excues EVER! )**_

 _ **Inner Sakura/Kyuubi speaking CHA!**_

 _Thinking-Italics 'Hey Kit"_

 **Jutsu's - Fuuton; Rasenshuriken**

Chapter 1: Captured

In the Godiame Hokage's office stood Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.

"Your mission is a S-Ranked scouting mission which your required to investigate the Akatsuki's

hideout, please, try to avoid combat unless nessecery." Tsunade said, resting her head on

her inter-laced hands, "Finally! A S-classed mission, we won't let you down Tsunade baa-chan!"

Naruto said giving them his classical foxy grin. After giving Naruto a big hit on the head for

the comment, Tsunade waved them off as a sign of dismissal. "Alright guys, we are assaigned

to depart tomorrow at 9 A.M sharp" Kakashi informed the group as he closed the door to

the slug princesses office. As Sakura left with Naruto beside her, she turned around to

face her sensei and mockingly yelled "make sure your not late Kakashi-sensei!"

 _ **The following day- 9 o'clock- Konoha's Main Gates**_

As Naruto headed towards the gates, he sees Sakura standing there... ALONE. Naruto mentally

cursed at his tardy sensei and decided to buy him a new alarm clock... For the fifth time this

week. As he approached, Sakura spoke up "Kakashi-sensei is late again" Naruto just got a

annoyed face a replied, "I honestly not surprised, Kakashi-sensei is always an hour la-" Naruto

got his sentence cut off by Kakashi shinsuining between the two ninjas. "You guys ready to

go?" he asked, his nose burried in his precious Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi started heading

to the front gates like nothing happened, "what...just...happened?" Naruto questioned, pausing

between each word, "I have no clue, It might be possible that Kakashi-sensei thinks appearing

in-between people is normal" Sakura said to Naruto before running to catch up with her

sensei. "Hey Sakura-chan! wait up!" Naruto yelled back before running to catch up with the

duo.

"Do you even know where the Akatsuki's hideout is, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked as he

contiued to jump throught the trees with his teammates. "According to Lady Tsunade the last

sighting of the Akatsuki should be just one mile from here" Sakura replied. Kakashi suddenly

stopped, which caused Naruto and Sakura to go on high alert. "were not alone" Kakashi said,

scouting the perimeter to spot the enemy. "So you've spotted my presence, Kakashi" a

monotoned voice sounded from behind the trees. Naruto know who it was, He could tell who

it was in his sleep. " _please! let us see you..."_ Sakura pleaded in her head, As if reading her

mind, the figure stepped out from the shadows, to reveal non-other than Naruto best friend

and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

Cold, blood red eyes pierced Naruto's soul as he slowly felt dizzy, blurs of Sakura and

Kakashi yelling something to him, he could not hear. Suddenly, everything became clear again, but

Naruto saw something he wish he didn't. Sakura and Kakashi's dieing forms before him, his

teammate and sensei's blood spattered over his him, staining his now pale face, drained of

colour at what he just saw, his now pale face made his cerulean blue eyes, look like ice,

cold and alone in the worl- A slap sounded through the forest, Naruto slowly turned to

face Sakura, her hand still on his face, "Naruto! Snap out of it!" she yelled, that simply

sentence some how calmed Naruto down, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't

get those disturbing scene's out of his head. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, a new found courage

coursing through him, "what the hell.. are... you..." Naruto slowed down till he stopped to

take in what Sasuke was wearing, A black. High collared cloak. With red clouds. red clouds.

red... clouds... The simple cloak drove Naruto to near insanity. "Sasuke!" he yelled, as he

jumped forward, kunai in hand. "Naruto, no!" Sakura yelled "don't look into his eyes!" But it

was too late, Naruto was now standing infront of Sasuke wearing a blank expression, the

kunai in Naruto's hand slipping out of his grasp broke the slience as it made a tunk when it

hit the wood. Now, there Naruto stood, defenseless and vunarable infront of the enemy, an

organizasion after Naruto, the Akatsuki. Sasuke's stotic expression turned into a full blown

smirk after watching his rival look so weak. Sasuke slowly walked up to Naruto till there noses

where almost touching, he inched forward till his mouth was right beside Naruto's tanned ear,

and whispered two words that shook Naruto to the very core "kill them."

~Naruto's Mind Landscape~

Kill them. Kill them. Kill them Naruto! " _those words, who am I suppose to kill?"_ Naruto

questioned the voice calling out to him. Naruto's questions were answered when Sasuke called

out to him " _ **Kill them Naruto, kill Sakura and Kakashi, there worth nothing, they always**_

 _ **bilittled you, they will never accept you as a person Naruto! Sakura will never love**_

 _ **you and Kakashi will never see you as a student worth teaching, they try to be nice**_

 _ **because they pity you, Naruto, that's why, so just kill them, kill them in cold blood**_

 _ **with no regrets."**_ Naruto was so confused, what was he supposed to do? He loved both

his sensei and teammate, was what Sasuke saying true? How should he know if he should

trust Sasuke's words, did Kakashi and Sakura really not care about him? " _How do I know_

 _your telling me the truth? Sasuke!"_ Naruto tried to yell but it only came out as a shaky

and quiet whisper, _**"Why wouldn't you trust me Naruto? I am your 'brother', am I not?"**_

Naruto was amazed at how a simple sentence would make him 100% sure it was the truth.

Suddenly, a 12-year-old Sasuke walked straight up to him and said, _**"You said since the**_

 _ **beginning that you wanted to become Hokage, right Naruto? There only holding you**_

 _ **back,"**_ the once 12-year-old Sasuke transformed into his current form, _**"Just kill them Naruto,**_

 _ **kill them if you ever want to become Hokage, and bring me back to Konoha, you want**_

 _ **to do that, right? Or am I wrong, Naruto?"**_ Naruto was totally under Sasuke's control,

what seemed like forever in Tsukiyomi, was only a mere second in reality. "Will you kill them

for me _Naruto?"_ Sasuke asked giving him a small hug, "Yes… Sasuke"

 _ **-One second later outside of Tsukiyomi-**_

"Will you do that for me, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, handing Naruto his Katana,"Yes,Sasuke-sama"

Naruto's voice held no emotion, like his soul left him, only leaving an empty shell in it's place

Sasuke's tiny smile turned into a smirk at the 'sama' part, oh, he'll enjoy this. "Sasuke-sama?"

Sakura asked in disbelief, what was happening? "Yes, Sasuke-sama, Sakura" Naruto spat out,

turning around to face the duo. Sakurafelt her heart slowly crack as Naruto finished his

sentence. _'He didn't say -chan like he always does'_ She though sadly. Kakashi was totally

oblivious, _'my ex-student possessed my student and orders to kill me and Sakura, I should_

 _have just stuck with the ANBU.'_ He though looking between his three students _'If me and_

 _Sakura attack Naruto, will only injure him, making him useless to Sasuke, surely he'll kill him,_

 _but if Naruto gets a hit on us, it's gonna be game over.'_ Naruto was now facing them, his

hair shadowing his eyes from sight. "Naruto! Don't do it! Don't give in to Sasuke!" Sakura

shouted, Sasuke only 'tsked and answered, "It won't work Sakura, Naruto is already in _my_

clutches! I _broke_ him!" He finished his sentence chuckling. Slowly, Naruto lifted his head up

to reveal cold, dark, and souless red eyes, with three black tomoes spinning wildly, the

signature look of the Sharingan. "Do you like my new jutsu? It's simply really, all I had to

do is break his soul and shatter his spirit and he's wrapped around my finger." Sasuke

chuckled darkly, "enough talk, kill them, Naruto."


	2. The Possessed Jinchuuriki

_**Uzumaki of Akatsuki**_

Thanks so much for reading the first chapter! I want to apologize for the funky spacing I had in the first chapter, I got that fixed now. I would also like to thank ' _Masked guest'_ for being my first reviewer and for pointing out my spacing problem, Arigato!

Moving onto the story, Hey! Naruto! Could you do the disclaimer?

Naruto: Wha-y? Why me? Why can't Sasuke-teme do it!?

Me: Sasuke, If you will...

Sasuke: -sighs- Sharingan! Do it now, damn it Naruto

Naruto: The Naruto franchise doesn't belong to Fairy-sensei, All rights reserved to Kishimoto-Sensei

 _ **Chapter 2: The possessed**_ _ **Jinchuuriki**_

 _"Enough talk, Kill them, Naruto."_

Naruto sprinted forward with incredible speeds, throwing an onslaught of attacks at Sakura with a kunai. Sakura, barely able to keep up with the attacks, gets a deep gash across her stomach. She cries out as excruciating pain fills her senses, dropping to her knees, she looks up to see a sadistic smile on Naruto's face as he brings the kunai down. Sakura closes her eyes, preparing for more pain to fill her system. It never comes, she looks up to see Kakashi in front of her blocking Naruto's kunai with one of his own. Slowly, Kakashi over-powers Naruto, forcing him back. Naruto lands with a light 'thump' beside Sasuke. Sakura braces herself against a tree, as she moves her hands above her stomach. Light green chakra covers her hands as she heals her wound, slowly, the gash closes. "Sasuke, Are you enhancing Naruto's power with your jutsu?" Kakashi asks pulling another kunai out of his pouch. "Looks like you caught onto my trick, Kakashi _-sensei"_ Sasuke mocked, " _Narutooo_... How about a Rasengan?" Kakashi and Sakura exchanged glances before looking back at Naruto. Without using shadow clones, Naruto forms a **Oodama Rasengan** (1) Jumping a few feet into the air, he drives his Rasengan into the tree the duo was standing on, a huge explosion sounded throughout the forest, followed by a ton of smoke rising high into the air. Sakura and Kakashi cough as they inhale a little bit of the smoke. Fortunately, they managed to escape the explosion with a few gashes and bruises from the flying debris. "SASUKE-KUN!" A shrieking female voice sounded from behind Sasuke and Naruto. There, appeared a female with long fire-red hair, wearing a long-sleeved purple top revealing her belly along with a thick grey belt. Under that, she had black shorty-shorts with thigh-high black socks and typical ninja sandals. Behind her came a tall and muscular male with white hair, He wore a purple top and grey long-pants with ninja sandals. He carried a huge sword. He was followed by another male with orange hair and a high-collared purple shirt with grey pants and ninja sandals. "Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, what are you doing here? I told you to stay back and let me handle this" Sasuke said impatiently. "Listen Sasuke-kun! You have to release that Jinchuuriki from your jutsu! And fast! Hurry!" Karin rushed to explain. All the while Sakura and Kakashi had crept back to the battlefield, shocked to see more enemies. They get there in time to hear the red-head speaking fast _"Listen Sasuke-kun! Y_ o _u have to release that jinchuuriki from you jutsu! And fast! Hurry!"_ Kakashi looked around, where the hell had Naruto gone? "Tell me why, Karin" Sasuke said, realizing himself that Naruto disappeared, "I sensed dark and demonic chakra from the boy! If you keep your hold on him, you'll suffer the same damag-" Karin never finished her sentence as a pain-filled screamed sounded. A few feet in the air was Naruto, shrieking in pain as a demonic purple and red chakra swirled around him. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, horrified, she attempted to jump up to Naruto by focusing her chakra on the bottom of her feet, but, before she could jump, another pain filled yelled sounded followed by multiple smaller ones. She and Kakashi turn to see the same demonic purple and red chakra swirling around Sasuke, levitating him up towards the sky until he was beside Naruto, both screaming in pain. The duo determined the smaller screams they heard was from the female and two males from being blasted back a few feet from the tremendous force surrounding Sasuke. "Sakura!" Kakashi yelled over the two rivals screams, "we have to get to a safe area, I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for Naruto or Sasuke" Gently, Kakashi grabbed Sakura's arm, leading her away. Though with great difficulty, the force of the demonic chakra surrounding the childhood rivals was intense, It felt like someone had put 1000 tons on her back and told her to walk straight with them. Sakura looked back to see that Sasuke's three teammates disappeared from the clearing. She and Kakashi winced in pain, the screams were getting loud, they wouldn't be surprised if Tsunade heard it from Konoha. Suddenly, all went silent. They turn around in time to witness the humongous explosion. A white beam shot up towards the sky, purple and red chakra swirling around it. _"oh god... Naruto"_ **"NARUTO!"** Sakura screams.

1- Oodama Rasengan- Big Ball Rasengan- A normal rasengan but twice it's normal size


	3. Tears of a Ghost

**Hey guys! I'm back! So So Soooo sorry for being inactive lately, but now I'm back with the third chapter of** _ **'Uzumaki of Akatsuki'**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **NO BETA-SORRY FOR SPELLING MISTAKES**

 **Now without further ado, let's start!**

 _~FLASHBACK~_

 _Suddenly, all went silent. They turned around in time to witness the humongous explosion. A white beam shot up towards the sky, purple and red chakra swirling around it. "oh god... Naruto"_ _ **"NARUTO!"**_ _Sakura screams._

 **Uzumaki of Akatsuki**

Sakura starts running towards the explosion, wincing when a flying piece of debris cut her. She felt like she was in a dream, It just seemed too un-real. _"It can't be true, I won't BELIEVE it!"_ Kakashi's voice could be heard in the background, yelling for her to retreat. _"I won't believe it, I won't, I won't"_ She chanted under her breath. An image of a smiling Naruto entered her mind, causing tears to start brimming at her eyes. A 'smiling' Sasuke appeared after. More tears. Naruto and Sasuke standing at the 'sacred' red bridge of Team 7. More tears. More sadness. _"Come on, Sakura-chan!" "Hn."_ She screamed.

Everything was dark. Naruto groaned, sitting up. A sudden bright light shined, and Naruto covered his eyes. Slowly opening them, he gasped. Standing there was the one and only, Sasuke Uchiha. "You finally woke up? Dobe." The older man spoke, walking up to Naruto. "Where the hell are we, Sasuke?" The Jinchuuriki asked, standing up. "From the looks of things, I'd think were dead" Sasuke stated pointing downwards. Naruto stared, lose in oblivion. His body started to shake. _"No."_ Running up to the Uchiha he grabbed his shoulders before starting to shake him. "WHAT THE _**HELL**_ DID YOU DO SASUKE!?" _"No."_ Letting go of his rival, he started to hyperventilate, _"What the hell is happening?"_ Having enough of the blondes ridiculous action, Sasuke walked up to Naruto, only to slap him. Slowly bringing his hand to the now injured cheek, Naruto mumbled a thank-you before looking down once more.

They were high up in the sky but low enough to make out people. There was a massive crater, but, deep inside the gigantic hole laid their bodies. The bodies of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke.

Finally reaching the crater, Sakura stood on the edge, attempting to catch her breath. Her eyes grew wide as she looked down into the hole. Scaling the steep side, she ran up to the bodies. Falling to her knees she cried out. **"NO!"** She would not believe this. Forming fast and well-practiced hand signs, her hands started to glow green. Although healing, the bodies never gained their pulse back. Cancelling out her jutsu, she calmed down before taking in the condition of the bodies.

Looking at her once happy, go-lucky guy teammate. She unconsciously let tears roll down her cheeks. The once bouncy, spiky, un-tameable golden locks were now matted down, streaks of blood staining it. Clothing almost ripped to shreds framed the body, revealing a tan smooth stomach. A huge black-spiral seal marked around his navel. Looking back up at his face once more, she looked at the three whisker marks maring each cheek, and softly smiled, remember how they used to curl up each time he smiled. _"His smile... Is now gone..."_ Looking at the azure eyes now glasses over, she reached out. Softly and gently, she closed them, locking them forever behind closed doors. _"Goodbye Naruto..."_

Turning her head to look at her once 'crush,' she allowed tears to fall freely. _"This is just too much."_ Looking at his clothes, also ripped into oblivion, she attempted to wipe away her tears, only for them to stain her gloves. Slowly looking back up until she reached his neck, she noticed the black ink of the curse seal. Shaking the sudden influx of memories out of her mind, she reached his pale face. No longer was a frown on his face, replaced with a relaxed and calm look. No longer the delicately arched eyebrows, showing pain and anger. To put it simply, he looked peaceful. Looking deep into his eyes, Sakura choked up, the same gazed-over eyes stared back up at her. Gently, like with Naruto, She reached up, slowly locking the obsidian-colored eyes behind pale eyelids.

"Sakura!" Kakashi's voice sounded through the forest, jerking her head up at the sound, she looked around. _"I sense chakra, and it's not Kakashi-sensei's... Sasuke's teammates? No. It's different, mayb-"_ Kakashi yelling broke her from her thoughts. Looking around, she could not she her sensei, _"Were we that far from the explosion?"_

 _"Take it"_ Jumping at the voice, she whipped her head back and forth. "That sounded... like Naruto..." She mumbled under her breath. _"Take the bodies..."_ "Sasuke! Where are you!" She yelled louder, doing a full 360. _**"TAKE OUR BODIES SAKURA! NOW!"**_ Both the voices yelled.

100% sure it was her teammates voices, she complied. Pulling out two scrolls from her pouch, she ran through well memorized hand seals, she paused. "This is against Konoha laws, If Kakashi-sensei sees me..." Seeing her pause, the voices sounded again, yelling louder. _**" TAKE OUR BODIES SAKURA!"**_ Gulping nervously, she restarted the jutsu. Yelling "Seal!" The bodies went up in a puff of smoke, disappearing into the scrolls.

"Sakura! There you are!" Kakashi yelled, as he ran up to Sakura's kneeling form. "Did you find their... their bodies?" Kakashi asked, looking away to the side. Slipping the scrolls into her ninja pouch, she strengthen her resolve before speaking, "No."

"Alright then... We must head back to the village to report this." Kakashi said, starting to head back towards the forest before jumping onto a tree. Sakura looked once more at the now empty crater before following her sensei.

"Teme, you better have a smart idea, Sakura could get into humongous trouble for this" Naruto said, flying above Sakura's jumping form with Sasuke next to him. "Don't worry Dobe. Unless you want to forever remain dead, this is the only thing we _can_ do" Sasuke spoke, flying downwards, next to Sakura. Naruto followed immediately before speaking, "Don't be sad Sakura, we'll be back"

Jerking her head to the left, she stared at the empty space. _"Naruto, Sasuke, are you watching me? Protecting me?"_ Quickly wiping away the tear that started to form, she sped up, following her sensei back to Konoha.

 **Finish! Thank you so much for waiting for this new chapter, school killed me. Hopefully you enjoy this, I hope this was as unpredictable as possible! Review and I'll make the next chapter faster!**

 **=OWARI=**


End file.
